Dance, Dance My Dear Rimachan
by xXxAmuToxXx
Summary: Rima, Nagi and Amu's Music & PE teacher Ms. Lovely,together with Tsukasa, formed a plan. What kind of plan is it? and why is dancing, that is formed with exercise routines, involved? Hmmm, something smells fishy around here....
1. Beginning

**Paola:** Hello, Everyone! Ok, so this is my first fanfic  
**Maya:** But flames are acceptable….Rima-chan?  
**Rima: **Hai?  
**Maya: **Will you do the honors?  
**Rima: **uhh sure?....**DISCLAIMER: Paola doesn't own Shugo Chara…If she does then it will be full of Amuto and Rimahiko moments…XP  
Paola: Enjoy! BTW this is a Rimahiko fanfic**

* * *

**Dance, Dance My Dear Rima-chan**

**Chapter 1**

_**RIMA'S POV**_

I can't believe it. I just can't believe it! You may be wondering why I was saying this right? Well, our Music & PE teacher 'Ms. Lovely' said that we need to put up an exercise dance and perform it for the Festival! We-I mean, they don't have a problem with this….but I, on the other hand have a very big problem. I CAN'T DANCE!!!

"Mashiro-san, you should pay more attention!" Our group leader said. She was the one that made the dance steps. I sighed. Right now, she was showing me the part where we'll do a Hip Rotation. We were finished already and just summing up the Exercise routine. I sighed once again-At least I like the song ^^ _**Nobody by Wondergirls**_ but I was kind of sad Amu and I are not group mates, instead I have PURPLEHEAD as exchange! Oh, the torture! I HATE that guy! He's been making fun of me since we started doing this stupid thing! He doesn't vocalize it but I know he is laughing at me! Well, I'll get revenge on him! I'll make sure of it!

*BELL RINGS*

"Ok, Class! Remember that we will perform that for the Festival so you have to practice, practice practice!!! Oh, and make sure that it's good alright???" Ms. Lovely said. I rolled my eyes. Yeah right!

_**NAGI'S POV**_

I laughed inside my head. Rima-chan's just so cute! I can't help but laugh at her! She's been having that facial expresson since we started the activity and until it ended. I'm pretty sure there's this statement that she's been saying in her head: "I can't believe it!" You must me shocked when I said that right? Because it's the right answer, right? Well it's because I can read it in her eyes. Ready to kill anone that is annoying etc. 'cause she's pissed. I sighed. I don't blame her. We were not ready for this Kinds of stuff. To tell you the truth, I was expecting this for next year. And did I mention that I don't like this kind of dance? But I have no choice anyways. Because this is a project and Blah blah blah. I sighed once again. I'm pretty sure Rima-chan knows that I was laughing at her earlier. I chuckled lightly. I wonder what will she do to me???

* * *

**Paola: **Well that's the first chapter!  
**Maya: **Next chapter will be published when I'm not busy….this is just a random story that came up to-  
**Paola: **Me while I was playing with our computer….so sorry if it was short and sorry for the wrong spellings and grammars-if there are any- please don't blame me if it was too confusing cause I just typed it at 2:00 in the morning -.-'  
**Rima: If you want to review….your free to do what you want to do ^^**


	2. Reason

**Paola:** Ok! Thank you very much for those who reviewed…**xXxLoveAndTearsxXx, BerryNaeNae, ****Mo12341234**, **xladykelly101x** and last but not the least **soccergirl56**!!!**  
Maya:** For this chapter I'll explain the whole details….It still the same old **Shugo Chara** but they are all in high school….freshmen to be exact and they still have their **Charas**...Tadase's class is **1-C** while Rima's is **1-B**…instead of being Guardians…they are going to be **Student Councils….****  
Paola:** Now, we have Nagi to do the disclaimer!!! -Nagi enters-**  
Nagi:** Paola doesn't own us or Shugo Chara!….oh and I'm sorry if I'm a bit **ooc**. It's all her fault *points at me***  
Paola:** O.o

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Reason**

_**Rima's POV**_

I took a seat at my usual place in the Royal Garden, and if you guessed that I'm right next to PURPLEHEAD then you're right! I rested my head on the table using my arms as pillows. We have to be guardians— student councils—again. In exchange, we get to keep our meetings at the Royal Garden; since it was full of happy memories…The Royal Garden is empty except for me and girly boy. We're both resting right now, because we just experienced an extreme 'exercise training' by our leader Fuyuki-san…she also changed our song. From **Nobody** to **Fire by 2ne1**…..I moved slightly, but due to this, a part of my body hurt like hell. I winced in pain. That sissy would've noticed me being in pain, if it wasn't for the fact that he was sleeping already. Ugh! I hate my life! Why does this have to happen!? I sighed. I'm tired with all the practicing! It's all THAT Principal's fault, making us does all this exercising….. (**A/N:** The other guardians are busy with their assigned project…..the charas were called by Kiseki for a you-know-what meeting -.-;)

**End of Rima's POV**

_Flashback_

"_Ok class, I have an announcement to make" Nikaidou-sensei said seriously. They leaned in to hear what he is about to say, because this is the first time you'll ever see Nikaidou-sensei this __**serious**__…..except when he was still one of Easter's puppets. But then again, Easter was gone…Ikuto was freed and now is looking for his father. He already confessed his love for Amu and promise to comeback after he finds his father. All the Guardians are now happy. Utau and Kukai are going out, so are Yaya and kairi and even Tadase found someone since he lost his love for Amu. Now back to the topic. Nikaidou Yuu, Their teacher was about to announce something that will change their life forever…(__**A/N:**__ LOLZ just joking XD)_

"_We…" Nikaidou-sensei said. He purposely stopped to know what his students' reactions will be. Everyone gulped. They were anxious to know what their Happy-go-lucky teacher will say. Then Yuu changes back to his cheerful character and happily said: "….are going to have a new Festival!!!" This statement made the students fall back anime style. Amu, tried to stifle the giggle she was having while Rima and Nagi have the WTF?! face. Then some random student said: "What the hell, sensei?! We thought it was something more life-changing!!!!" Nikaidou just laughed while scratching the back of his head, he just loved teasing his students. But, enough of wasting time. He turned serious again._

"_The former Guardians, the Principal needs you right now" He said. The students just watched wide-eyed at their weird teacher. First he was serious then he was back to his old self AND then he turned serious again. The class is getting suspicious…..is he PMS-ing???(__**A/N:**__ WTH?! O.o) The Guardians—Amu, Rima and Nagi—gathered up their stuffs and proceeded to the Principal's Ofice._

_**XoXoXo…Princial's office…oXoXoX (Amu's POV)**_

_We were walking towards the Principal's office when we heard some students whisper things like: "Hey, is that HInamori Amu", "That girl is Mashiro Rima, right?", and "Nagihiko-sama is so HOT". I winced. NO, I groaned. Not again! Another mob of fanboys/girls! Please, stop this torture! (__**A/N:**__ If you haven't notice, Amu doesn't want everybody whispering about her…she gets totally awkward; eventhough, she constantly have that same treatment since elementary. ) Thank God, he answered my prayers! We're now at the front door of Tsukasa-san's Office. I knocked 3 times and waited for a reply of 'come in' before turning the door knob and entering his office with Rima and Nagi following me close behind._

"_Ohayo, minna" He said while smiling. He received the same greetings from all of us, except for Rima who isn't really fond of the first King. After the greetings, he proceeded in stating of why he called us here. My mind drifted off because I know it was going to be totally boring. The only thing that brought me back in reality was the shriek of Nagi and Rima. _

"_W-what?" I asked stuttering._

_They looked at me weirdly._

"_You weren't listening, were you?" Rima asked like it was the obvious thing in the world. I just smiled sheepishly as they both sighed. Seriously, they would be a good couple._

_**End of Amu's POV**_

_**Rima's POV**_

"_WHAT?!" Nagi and I shrieked at the same time. Tsukasa said that we, the former guardians AKA Student Councils today, have to create a dance-exercise routine to perform at the upcoming festival. He also said that we were having a new teacher who'll teach and help us with the 'activity'. This is a 'special project' so we're obliged to join. Amu, who obviously isn't listening, stuttered a 'what?', when we screamed. I sighed, so did Nagih- No way! I'm calling PURPLEHEAD by his first name!!! This is not good….W-wait, I've been calling him Nagi for the second time (including now)..make that 3 for the almost part...I sighed..that doesn't mean anything, right? I asked myself. I felt my eyebrows furrowed. Sissy boy noticed this but I shut him up with a glare, so he just shrugged it off....  
_

_End of Flashback_

NO! NOT AGAIN! I already forgot about that incident! Stupid Tsukasa-san and Lovely-sensei, making us do all this work…..I'll have to think of a plan to get them back!

**End of Rima's POV**

_**Somewhere…..Tsukasa's POV**_

ACHOO! I and Lovely-sensei sneezed at the same time.

"Do you think this is the right choice?" I asked her. She smiled knowingly and answered:

"Yes, I think so" I sighed. I wish it will work or the both of us will be dead. I shuddered at the thought. Well…wish us luck!

* * *

**Paola:** Yes! Another chapter done…so far…I'm very sorry for the late update….Nagi didn't talk much in here...You'll know later in chapter 3...:3  
**Maya:** If you have questions, suggestions, comments etc. then you are free to do….and also the other guardians will make an appearance in the next chapter....  
**Paola:** Thank you for reviewing…..and flames ARE acceptable….  
**Rima and Nagi:** **Please R & R!!! (**If you want to**…)  
Paola: BYE! :D**


	3. Nagi's Cousins: Maya and Aiko

**Paola: Yes!....now here is chapter 3!!! So sorry for the long update….  
Aiko: Thank you for all of those who reviewed ^^….Mo12341234, soccergirl56, xXLoveAndTearsXx and last but not the least shugo1obsessed.....  
Maya: This chapter will contain new characters…..yes I'm putting myself in the story for the "plot planner" to actually start the story....^^…along with…..it's a surprise ^^…Now Ikuto!  
Ikuto: -walks in- Yes…?  
Maya: Do the disclaimer…..  
Ikuto: No.  
Paola: then no Amuto….-smirks-  
Ikuto: -sweats feverishly- Uhmm…She doesn't own us or Shugo Chara!..ehehhe please enjoy….  
Paola: -smirk's widen- good cat….^^

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Nagi's cousins: Maya and Aiko  
**

_**NAGI'S POV**_

Yes! After a long day of practice, I get to finally take a break. I entered our house saying 'Tadaima' and after that I went to my room quickly to take a shower and lay on my very soft bed. After I took a shower, I got dressed in my PJ's and was about to sleep when my mother suddenly called me and told me to come down immediately. I groaned but quickly made my way down so my mom won't get angry.

_**END OF NAGI'S POV**_

When Nagi entered the living room, where her mother is, He saw two black-haired girls wearing the same outfit but different in colors. He was confused, these girls are familiar to him but he can't remember when he met them. His mother noticed his presence and called him to come over. He did as what he was told and took a seat on one of the couch and look at the three guests who also took a seat in the opposite couch. _'I wonder who these three are'_ He thought curiously. His mother noticed his confused eyes and explained everything.

"This three are family" She said. Nagi tilted his head towards his mother with questioning eyes. "And they'll be living with us from now on" She continued. Nagi looked over the three guests then back at his mother with the same questioning eyes, meaning he wants to know who they are. His mother sighed and said: "The two black-haired girls are your cousins. They are Maya and Aiko. And the adult one with Brown hair is your Aunt and your father's sister, Hoshiko-san" Nagi turned his head to look for his cousins and aunt, and then greeted them nicely.

"Nice to meet you!" He said, smiling. They nodded their heads as a sign that they feel the same way. He sweat dropped. They didn't seem like it at all. After the greeting, he excused himself from his mother and the guests. His mother nodded and went to talk to his Aunt. He noticed that his two cousins also excused themselves but he is too tired to actually pay attention to it anymore. He went to his room and took a sleep.

_**NAGI'S POV (before sleeping)**_

I wonder why they are here. And why did they suddenly show up? Well, I'll ask mom about it tomorrow. Right now I'm too tired with all these practicing. But Rima-chan is so cute while doing the Hip Rotation. I smiled at that thought. I can't wait for school!

_**END OF NAGI'S POV**_

_**--------At the living room--------**_

"I'm sorry for bothering you" Hoshiko said, lowering her head and looking at her lap. "We don't have any other choice, considering the fact that we are slowly falling apart" She continued. Nagi's mom Yuki, shook her head. **(A/n: I don't know what her name is so I'm going to use Yuki instead, ok? Thank you ^^)**

"It's alright, I totally understand" She said while smiling sadly. "I just wish that didn't have to happen" She added. Then sighed.

_**--------At the twins' room--------**_

(The room has to beds, one with blue covers which belongs to Maya, while the other one has pink covers which belongs to Aiko)

_**MAYA'S POV**_

I was sitting in my bed looking at Aiko who was already sleeping. She must be pretty tired with all of these. I mean we just packed our stuff for the whole day and we traveled for hours. I sighed remembering our conversation a while ago.

_**~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~**_

"_Ne ne, are you sure this is the right choice?" My twin sister, Aiko, said. She has shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes. She is wearing a light pink dress with frills at the end, and a dark pink ribbon around her waist. Half of her hair was tied in a ponytail and her hair clip has a cute white cat design. She was talking about us moving to Tokyo. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself more politely….I'm Maya Hibiki. Has waist-length black hair and….yep, brown eyes. I'm wearing exactly the same as what my sister is wearing except mine was baby blue and I have dark blue ribbon in exchange of the dark pink ribbon and my hair was tied in a high ponytail with a cute black cat design. We are packing our clothes and all those important stuffs that we needed for moving._

"_Uhh, I'm not pretty sure" I said while I flicker my bangs away from my eyes. This is stupid, we were just force to do this…we don't really want to leave our friends here._

"_What if we don't make friends there and everybody will hate us?" Aiko said worriedly. In truth that's what I've been thinking since Mom had told us that we are moving. And also being new students in school is pretty mind-cracking_** (A/n: hehehe just want to use that word ^-^)**_. Thinking of things like: 'What if they don't like us? And other stuffs that will make your head visit the "Headache" world._

"_-sigh- You know pretty well that we have no choice. Mom has already decided to live in Tokyo for the rest of her life" I said (We live in Okinawa). Our Mom, Hoshiko Fujisaki Hibiki, wants to be in charge of everything. So, whatever she says, it's a rule. If she said we're moving, then we are moving no matter what happens. Anyways, you must be wondering why Mom has been in charge of everything? Well, it's basically because Dad died in a car accident leaving us hurt and lifeless. Eventually, we had move-on on that tragic incident in our lives. I think._

"_B-b-but!" She whined. I gave her a glare and mouthed 'shut up'. She thankfully did and we continued to pack our stuffs._

_**~~~~~~end of flashback~~~~~~**_

I sighed. Nagi seems to be nice, but I still can't trust him. I just wish that he is. I sighed, again. (I seem to be sighing more often) and went to sleep and wait for tomorrow to come. We're starting school tomorrow. I wish it'll turn out just fine.

_**END OF POV**_

_**XxXxXx TSUKASA'S POV xXxXxX**_

I fumbled through the papers at my desk until I noticed two papers that belong to two special persons. _'Hmmm…'_ I thought while looking at their papers. _'Maybe I can use them for my plans'_ I added. I scanned their papers and thought of more plans for my plot. After I form my first plan, I put down the paper and went to sleep **(A/n: Yes Tsukasa-san sleeps….).**

_Maya Fujisaki Hibiki's and Aiko Fujisaki Hibiki's transfer Form 1-38._

_**XxXxXx END OF TSUKASA'S POV xXxXxX

* * *

**_

**Paola: Well that's all for now….hehehe now the real story will begin XD  
Maya: So sorry if this is just another filler….and also for adding myself in this fanfic, but it is part of the plot ^^  
Aiko; the title is a little out of place if you review the chapters but it will soon work out…I promise…  
Ikuto: I thought there's going to be Amuto in here?  
Paola: well, we will have Amuto moments in later chapters….and also Kutau…..but not for today  
Aiko: please R & R…..and if you have comments, suggestions etc. feel free to do so. ^^  
Maya: bye…-walks away-  
Aiko: Hey! That's rude! –pouts-….-to readers-bye bye! ^-^**

**P.s. Tadaima means "I'm home" and If the transfer forms are not form 1-38 then I'm so sorry….and also I'm sorry if they like to sigh so much….they feel depressed that's why…^^**


	4. Twin Matchmakers: Tsukasa’s apprentices

**Paola: So sorry for the looooooooooooong update…-.-'….I was busy with school work and I've barely enough time to do this and I also have a writer's block…so, I'm very sorry…  
Maya: Thanks for all who reviewed. I'm sorry if I'm not going to put your names/pennames here……  
Paola: Hey, where are Aiko-chan and the others?  
Maya: Aiko is out buying the thing needed for you-know-what…..  
Paola: And the others?  
Maya: They're busy sleeping there-points at the house nearby-  
Paola: Oh……..ok, thanks!-goes to the house and gets everyone-  
Maya: I don't own Shugo Chara! Or any of the characters, songs etc. etc. that I'm going to use in this fanfic……..

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Twin Matchmakers: Tsukasa's apprentice**

It was a lovely morning. Two birds are happily chirping on a tree, the sun is up though it's not too hot, the wind is softly brushing through the skins, hairs and bodies of every person outside, in short it was peaceful and perfect for an outdoor exercise. And the best part was it was weekend-Saturday to be exact- and everyone outside is either doing their daily routine or having a date/picnic.

**~~~~~In the Gym~~~~~ (A/N: do they have a Gym? Err I kind of forgot ^^')**

"Again!" Maya said while pointing her meter stick at the people who are performing the exercise routine. Rima and Nagi are side by side because it was arranged alphabetically (the arrangement of boys and girls are separate) so they ended up being partners. Rima is having a hard time doing the recent figure because of her really short legs. **(A/N: hahaha…face the wrath of practicing every Saturday! Muahahaha!!!!)**

**RIMA'S POV**

Why the hell do we have practice on weekends?! Ugh! Stupid Tsukasa-san! Not this again! First the hip rotation, now _this._ Great. Just great. Like having girly-boy as your partner isn't bad enough. "Rima! Pay close attention to what you are doing! And also could you please rotate your knees? That is the purpose of this exercise figure" Our leader, Maya HIbiki a.k.a. girly-boy's cousin, shouted at me. I glared at her and in return she glared back. Grr. It's a good thing that she values dancing very much, just like me with comedy, so I respect her but this is way too much! It's not my fault that I have these really short legs. –sigh- I rotated-as they call it- my knees more and more just like what she said. Because of this I stumbled but I can't stop now, I moved too much (I know it's stupid that I can't stop my own body). As a result I stumbled sideward is falling very fast to whoever was on my right. That person didn't reacted fast because he too was too busy doing the knee rotation. **(A/N: it is true…If you rotate your knees too much and you don't have balance, you'll stumble…hehehe that happened to me once....I think)**

I fell on top of the person. Everyone looked at us with their eyes wide like paper plates. After about 5 seconds I realized-or remembered- something. The person I fell in was Nagihiko! **And. We. Just. Kissed.** Not the cheek-lips kiss but I accidentally kissed Nagi on the lips! Hear that?! I accidentally kissed Nagi-wait! I mean p-purplehead on the lips! I got off of him quickly (without looking at him) and dusted my P.E. Uniform and walked-no ran out, with a tomato like face, outside the Gym. Out of the corner of my eye, I think I saw Aiko smirked at me or was I just hallucinating? Nevermind. **(A/N: no you're not Rima-chan….I am smirking at you c:****)**

**END OF RIMA'S POV**

**NAGI'S POV**

I'm still shocked at what happened. I was staring at the door where Rima walked out from when I noticed a hand extended at me. I turn around and looked at it for a while then looked at its owner. It belonged to non-other than my cousin, Maya. I grabbed her hand and mumbled a small Thank you. She looked at me as if she's saying _'Aren't you going to follow her?'_ I nodded my head and went to look for her.

**END OF NAGI'S POV**

**~~~~~Tsukasa's Office~~~~~**

"MUAHAHAHAHA!!!! I knew _they'd_ be a **big** help to _us_" Tsukasa said while watching at the mini-sized television which shows what's happening in the Gym and of course they witnessed the recent event that happened. Ms. Lovely sweat dropped at the Principal's behavior. _'I wish I made the right choice joining this school'_ she thought quizzically then looked at the t.v. smiling lightly.

**NAGI'S POV**

Not here. Not in the library. Not in the Royal Garden. Where could she be? I was frantically observing my surroundings looking for long, curly blonde hair. Nothing came to my view. I was about to look for another place when I heard a rustle coming from a bush and a tint of blonde hair. I approached it and saw a 'ball' like Rima beside a tree. I gulped. Ok, everything's going to be fine. She's not going to hurt me, right? I slowly made my way to her side and quietly called out her name.

"Rima-chan?" I whispered. She twitches slightly and raised her head to look at me, then back to her 'ball' position again. I sighed and took a seat by her side. I sighed again. I'm going to apologize to her. I know it's not entirely her fault. If I paid more attention to her than to the exercise, then she wouldn't have her first kiss stolen. That thought struck me, and then I blushed. I'm her first kiss! I shook my head this is not the right time to party in your head Nagi, think of it later **(A/N: Hey everyone! Nagi's having a party! Ikuto: and what is it about? A/N: It's because Nagi is Rima's first kiss! Cast: WHAT?! Nagi: uhmm..ehehehe ^^')**. I need to apologize. "I-"

"I'm sorry" She said. I looked at her with my eyes wide. Then I smiled and said: "I'm sorry, too" She just nods her head. We stayed silent, savoring this moment. Well, I was. I don't think about Rima-chan though. I looked at her, she's sleeping. What?! I sighed again and smiled. I leaned over the tree and said: "Thank you" I know that she can't hear me but I still said it. I added in my head: 'I'll treasure it' then I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Paola: weird chapter weird ending………hmmm…..oh and sorry for the A/Ns hehehe ^^  
Maya: Yo dude! You didn't said that we had examination and also you're going to be busier because of so many school work.  
Aiko: You already told it  
Maya: That's the point.  
Ikuto: I thought there's going to ba an Amuto scene here?  
Paola: Hey! I'm sorry…I was too busy…..-cries-I didn't even get to review the stories that I've been reading….!  
Aiko: Please R&R…..:)  
Paola: next capter is a songfic one….^^**

**PS. I know I promised a good chapter but I was rushed and all. So I'm very sorry. For those who didn't get the ending why Rima said sorry well, it's partially because she's not herself because of the kiss…the other reason is you're the one to decide. Any suggestion, comments etc. are welcome here. Well, till next time! :)**


End file.
